


Short Story: Deacon & MacCready

by The_Fuzz



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fuzz/pseuds/The_Fuzz
Summary: okay so there are not nearly enough Deacon and MacCready fics, I ship these two more than any other characters in the fallout universe.So I thought I would give it ago- keep in mind this is the first fanfiction I've ever written and I have no idea what I'm doingThis is extremely short and is just a small interaction between the two characters





	Short Story: Deacon & MacCready

His hands stilled, hovering above Deacon's sunglasses. 

They were alone, crouched in the back room of the Red Rocket gas station. They had been sent to collect cans and other miscellaneous trinkets for Sole to recycle and build supplies for his 'community' in Sanctuary, but when Deacon found a pre-war bottle of whiskey he had insisted they share a drink. As the hours wore on, day quickly became night, and MacCready found himself loosing his filter, (he blamed his big mouth on the alcohol).

During Deacon's rambling on 'why mole-rats could make great pets', MacCready became focused on the glint of light reflected in Deacon's lenses. The question came out slurred and almost unidentifiable; 'Can I take them off?'.  
Deacon had froze, his shoulders tensing and his mole-rat spiel coming to an awkward halt. As soon as it had appeared, Deacon's defensiveness had disappeared and was replaced with a charming smile. A few seconds passed before he eventually nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Proceed at your own risk."

And MacCready did.  
His hands were left hanging in the air, tightly clinging to the glasses he had delicately removed from Deacon's head. A strange, warm feeling began growing inside him, rooting it's way deep into his chest.

"Oh." MacCready breathed out, his ability to speak almost leaving him. His eyes were a deep blue, like the oceans and lakes he used to read about in the Boston library, before they became thick with blood and grime, before they could kill you with just a sip.   
He felt a hand curl around his wrist, holding him in place, as he studied the eyes of this man, a man who was yielding his defences and letting MacCready peer into his soul. He wanted to roll his eyes at how tacky it sounded, but he couldn't seem to process the many thoughts racing through his mind. 

Deacon's eyes flitted between MacCready's. Was he... nervous?

Deacon coughed and MacCready looked away, the strangely familiar and comforting atmosphere gone.  
He let go of MacCready's wrist. 

"We should, uh, head back. Sole is probably freaking." Deacon chuckled and swiftly stood up and slipped through the door, leaving MacCready sitting helplessly on the floor by himself.

~~~

MacCready didn't see Deacon around very often since that day in the gas station; he was always watching from the sidelines or busy with the railroad. But on rare occasions, he would join them for a meal or play a stupid family board game.

One night, when everyone was gathered around the fire, Piper nudged Deacon, her eyes bright with mischief. 

"You need something, doll?"

"You ever gonna let us see those gorgeous eyes of yours?" 

As though he had no control over his body, MacCready's head snapped up and he stared at Deacon, unusually anxious for his response. His conversation with Valentine abandoned, but the synth didn't seem to mind.

Deacon leant back and chuckled, "Mystery is a part of my charm, don't you think?"

MacCready let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Then why did he show me?

"Whatever you say." She retorted, taking a swig of beer.

He felt a heavy gaze settle upon him, and sure enough Valentine was peering at him with a small smile. His eyes flickered from MacCready to Deacon.

MacCready scowled and jumped up from is uncomfortable position on the floor, purposefully nudging the synth aside with his foot. 

"I'm a detective, MacCready, it's my job to see things others cannot see themselves." Valentine called after him.

What the fu- heck did that mean?


End file.
